Treestand platforms need to be adjustable rotationally with respect to the trees they are attached to. This adjustment has generally been done with plungers or pins that a user has to put in and take out. Plungers often have springs that can rust and break. Other adjustment mechanisms are detachable from the treestand and can fall off or be lost.
A treestand platform adjustment mechanism of the present disclosure has no moving parts, and is captive to the treestand so that it cannot fall off. The mechanism allows the user to easily adjust the angle of the platform by rocking a captive bracket backwards, sliding it to the desired spot, and locking it in place.
For purposes of summarizing the invention, certain aspects, advantages, and novel features of the invention have been described herein. It is to be understood that not necessarily all such advantages may be achieved in accordance with any one particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.